


Devotion

by EmptyOliveJar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Liprica is dying, but the ending is cute and Conrad is loved I promise, mentions of child abuse, mentions of forced marriage, mentions of physical abuse, pre-game, this fic is not kind to Lima because he doesn't deserve it, yeah this is kind of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyOliveJar/pseuds/EmptyOliveJar
Summary: Life in the Zofian Royal Villa was far from idyllic for Conrad. Only scorn waited outside his mother's arms and Liprica's small kindnesses, both comforts soon to be lost to him. But for a moment, Conrad found his reason to continue fighting and loving alike.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kotaline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kotaline).

Conrad sat contentedly, if not slightly bored, beside his mother. The gazebo did its best to shield them all from the balmy midday sun, but he was still left sticky and woozy. The same heat that left them wilting would bring forth another bountiful season from the garden surrounding them, but it didn’t make the hot tea he sipped at any more enjoyable. Even his mother, for all her easy grace, couldn’t pretend away the sweat beading on her brow and every so often would subtly adjust her garments to allow better ventilation.  
  
Only Lady Liprica appeared unaffected by the summer, silver hair gleaming white where she sat in the sunlight. Conrad was caught between deciding her tolerance for the heat stemmed from her Zofian roots or if she somehow shared the burden with the child growing enormous inside her. The latter seemed logical enough. If it was only half as hot out, Conrad would hardly complain about being outside, not that he would either way.  
  
“Is the new potion helping at all?” His mother asked, her lovely face growing pinched in the forehead and sides of the mouth.  
  
Lady Liprica only took a sip of her tea and placed another cookie on Conrad’s plate. She was the only one of his lady mothers who would ever deign to offer him such niceties. Usually any sort of toy or treat within his reach was better left well alone lest one or more of his half-siblings or lady mothers, sometimes both depending on who was watching, offer him a judicious blow for his greed.  
  
“Liprica…” His mother sighed.  
  
“The healer said it’s still too soon to tell, but I’ve heard that enough times recently.”  
  
“Then we’ll find a new healer.”  
  
“I’m exhausted with being prodded at. Whatever will happen will happen.” Liprica put a hand on her stomach. “This one is a fighter, though, certainly more than I ever was.”  
  
“There is nothing about that man I don’t hate.” His mother murmured.  
  
“What about your son?”  
  
“Conrad is my child, not Lima’s.”  
  
Conrad winced at the glacial viciousness in his mother’s tone even if he knew it wasn’t directed in his direction. Offering no defense of his father, he dunked part of his cookie in his tea, watching stray crumbs sink to the bottom of the cup as Liprica likewise remained silent on the issue. His father didn’t pay any particular attention to any of his children beyond sending the occasional gift when circumstances required it. The visits his father paid to his mother’s chambers grew increasingly rarer the older Conrad became. All the warmth his mother gave to him and Lady Liprica vanished the moment Lima was so much as mentioned and nothing was less appealing to his father than a woman who would play his game, but refuse him any satisfaction over his hand. The strength within her could match that of Mila and Duma combined and oftentimes Conrad wondered what Zofia might be like if his mother and Lady Liprica possessed his father’s level of power.  
  
“I want you to be the one to raise the baby.”  
  
His mother visibly swallowed down her earlier fury, even if she was now choking on other emotions. “If it comes to that, I will. The baby will be loved and you’ll be free.”  
  
Voice breaking on the final words, his mother turned her face away, reddening even in the shade. Eager to give her a moment’s reprieve, Conrad gathered up every scrap of valour he could find within himself and turned to Lady Liprica.  
  
“If mama is going to take care of the baby, do I get to help, too?”  
  
Lady Liprica beamed at him, such bright benevolence forcing him to quickly avert his gaze. “Of course you do, Conrad. The baby will need a brave big sibling to keep them safe.  
  
In a moment, Conrad’s hopes fell through his heart and through the gaps in the gazebo floor. “Oh.”  
  
“What’s wrong? You were so eager a moment ago.”  
  
“You said the baby needs a brave big sibling. I’m always afraid, not brave at all.”  
  
Lady Liprica pursed her lips in thought, unsure how to best respond. To her side, his mother’s eyes were once again dry, even if the kohl around her eyes was smudged in places. Some of that previous rage returned, and he jumped when she took him by the chin, forcing him to look at her.  
  
“The only thing that matters is that you are kind and just. When a knight puts their visor down, nobody can see if they’re frightened or not. The only thing that matters is that they do their duty.”  
  
In an attempt to soothe the harshness she turned on him, his mother enfolded him in a tight embrace, burying her nose in his hair like it was a bouquet of flowers. He wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed back, her skin soft and sweet to smell even through the tang of sweat. Even after she released him, her hand remained in his hair, combing through the errant strands with her fingers he leaned into her, trying and failing to reconcile her words with his own being. Lady Liprica slid over to the settee he and his mother shared, softly gazing down upon him.  
  
“The baby is kicking. Do you want to feel, Conrad?”  
  
Snapped out of his attempted musings, he nodded with enough force to make his head rattle. With a languid smile, Lady Liprica took his hand in hers, guiding it to the underside of her stomach. Holding his breath, afraid any movement on his part would frighten the baby, he waited. Moments passed and tears pushed against Conrad’s eyes. Did the baby want nothing to do with him as well? His mother just caught sight of his trembling lip when the sob tearing its way from his throat transformed into a choked gasp.  
  
There was a sudden jerk, seemingly aimed right into the palm of his hand. A few seconds after that, a more solid press, almost an acknowledgement of his presence. Conrad hiccuped even as he grinned. For her, he could learn to be strong, mask his fear if he couldn’t outright conquer it. He would give this miraculous little being everything of him.  
  
His mother leaned down and kissed his cheek, her long hair tickling his face. “You’re a good boy, Conrad, and you’ll be a good brother in turn.”  
  
And despite all the voices in his head echoing their contradictions, Conrad silently vowed to prove her right.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, Kotaline! Thanks for the wonderful prompts and I dearly hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
